Shut Up and Kiss Me! RW and HG
by helenluvsboo
Summary: Hermione reflects on her years at Hogwarts... especially one certain freckled fellow... A Ron and Hermione ship, duh. ONESHOT!


Hermione Granger sat on the grassy bank, gazing at the sunset over the lake. The view was literally breathtaking. So serene and calm...peaceful.

She had taken her last exam that morning. Only another week at Hogwarts, and she would be on the train home. Away from everything...the magical world...her friends...the Gryffindor house, who had become her family after the six years spent living together...Ron...

She paused in thought...Ron...he was so blind. Would he ever see her? Really see her...as a woman, not as a friend? Probably not. She sighed. Of all the boys to fall for, it just had to be Ron, her red-haired, freckled, lanky, stubborn best friend.

She remembered the way he had hugged her at the beginning of the year. How he ran towards her as he spotted her, and swept her into his arms, off her feet. It was so romantic. Time had seemed to stop...until Harry arrived, turning the embrace into a friendly group hug. Ron and Harry had no idea...no idea how important they both were to her. Harry...her best friend...the best friend she had ever had. Ron...the first, and only boy she had ever really loved. Was he? She paused in thought.

She had a crush on Professor Lockheart in year two...but that was puppy love...infatuation. He was so self-centered and stuck-up, taking credit for other wizard's work. And he didn't even know who he was now...in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. And then there was Viktor Krum in year four...she hadn't really liked him that much...but he had noticed her and Ron hadn't. She smiled, remembering how jealous Viktor was of Harry, thinking the rumors about Harry and her were true, or at least based on truth. Viktor loved her...and Ron hadn't. Her thoughts drifted, flitting though memories of time gone by.

Hermionie grinned, memories flooding her vision as she relived her favourite moments at Hogwarts...most of which included that special someone.

Ron in the first year, late for Transfiguration, commenting on Professor McGonagall's Animagus transformation.

"That was bloody brilliant, Professor."

"Well, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure both yourself and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost."

"Then perhaps a map, then. I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Correcting Ron in Charms in the first year...as he attempted a levitation spell and nearly hit her in the eye with his wand.

"Wingardiem Leviosa"

"Look...stop. Stop. Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not Leviosa."

"You do it then, if you're so clever."

"Wingardiem LeviOsa"

"Well done! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it!"

When Draco Malfoy called her a...mudblood in second year...and Ron stood up for her, cursing himself in the process.

"Well at least no one of the Gryffindor had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!"

Smacking Draco Malfoy in third year was high on the list.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic you foul, you evil..."

"Hermione..."

"...get off Ron!"

Draco running away from her. Ron looking at her with a mix of admiration, shock and something else she couldn't quite place. At the time she had wished it was strong feelings for her, but nothing changed afterwards, so it couldn't have been.

She sighed, not daring to revisit the last three years. There were so many moments when she actually thought Ron cared about her, but every single bloody time she had been wrong. Maybe it was time to let go, to find someone else. But she knew that was not possible. She loved him. She would always love him. And she could never have him. He deserved so much better then a bushy-haired bookworm with buck teeth, big ears, and no breasts to speak off.

"Hermione?" a soft male voice queried. Harry sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked gently. Not knowing that Ron, the man she secretly loved, was standing right behind her, she replied softly, with a quiver in her voice. "It's Ron." Harry looked startled. "What about him?" he asked, throwing a quick glance behind him at Ron's frozen figure. "He's so blind." she replied sadly. "What on earth are you talking about?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder at Ron again. "He's never really gonna see me." Hermionie replied softly. "What?" Harry said, looking at Ron as of to say 'Are you getting this?' "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." She said. "No, tell me." Harry said. "I'm not telling you!" Hermionie replied. "Tell me!" Harry said forcefully.

Hermionie jumped up "You really wanna know?" She yelled. Harry got to his feet. "Yes!" He said loudly, looking over Hermione's shoulder at Ron. "All right! I fancy him!" she yelled. "I've been in love with him for years!" Harry looked thunderstruck, and over Hermione's shoulder, so did Ron. "Are you happy now?" Hermione demanded. "Almost, but not quite." Harry replied "I think you two better talk this out." With that, he spun around and walked away.

Hermione stared after his retreating form, a little confused. A low "Ahem" from behind her brought her back to reality. She slowly turned around. Ron was standing behind her, his eyes glued to hers. He must have been standing there the whole time. She was such an idiot. She ripped her eyes away from his, and stared at the ground. For a few moments neither of them spoke, and Hermionie whispered softly "I'm sorry." Then she said abruptly "I need to go." She turned and walked away as fast as she could, leaving him standing there. Leaving it all behind.

Ron stared at the retreating form of the girl he had loved for years. She loved him. She loved him like he loved her. He couldn't let her walk away thinking he didn't have THOSE feelings for her. Because he did have THOSE feelings for her. He always would. He ran after her as fast as he could. He couldn't loose this chance.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he neared her. She turned. Acting on impulse, he grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. He had always wanted to kiss her. All his fantasies, all his dreams could never compare to this. It was soft and sweet. She tasted beautiful, more perfect then his mother's pudding, the best thing he had ever tasted. He broke the kiss after several moments, and touched his forehead to hers. "I can't believe I did that." he said softly. "I can't either." Hermione breathed in reply. "I'm not much of a romantic 'Mione, but bloody hell, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I can't believe you didn't notice!" Ron said with a grin. "You're supposed to be brilliant, Hermione!" Hermionie punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I am brilliant!" She replied, grinning. Ron began to reply "Sure you-"but he was interrupted by Hermione "Shut up and kiss me, Ron." She said. "But I haven't won the argument yet-" She cut him off "If you don't shut up, I won't let you kiss me at all!" Hermione said sweetly, knowing very well that she couldn't resist him anyways. Ron's eyes widened. He shut up and kissed her.


End file.
